Healed Scars
by Spartan Army
Summary: "From the day I was born, I knew I was meant to be a medicine cat. What I didn't know is that I would end up breaking the warrior code." *ADOPTED FROM SPOTTEDEYES*


**Hi! I'm back... and most certainly alive. XD I hope you enjoy, because it's romance and I don't technically write about that so…. Please, enjoy. (Oh yeah, I adopted this from Spottedeyes.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Warriors. **

…

Allegiances

ShadeClan

Leader: Mousestar- Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Deputy: Silverclaw- Silver tom with amber eyes.  
>APPRENTICE: Blackpaw<p>

Medicine Cat: Snowleaf- White she-cat with black ears and green eyes.  
>APPRENTICES: Darkpaw<p>

Warriors: Grayscar- Gray tom with lots of scars.

Sunpelt- Orange she-cat with blue eyes.

Moonclaw- Pure white she-cat with green eyes. (Sunpelt's sister)

Lionfoot- Ginger tom with a big bushy tail and amber eyes.  
>APPRENTICE: Leafpaw<p>

Skycloud- Blue she-cat with green eyes.

Nightstorm- Black tom with gray eyes.

Fernheart- Pale gray she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes.  
>APPRENTICE: Rosepaw<p>

Shadowtail- Black tom with amber eyes.

Ivyfur- Gray she-cat with white ear tips and tail tip.

Hawkwing- dark brown tom with amber eyes.

Whiteleaf- White she-cat with blue eyes.  
>APPRENTICE- Foxpaw<p>

Grassfur- Tan tom with green eyes.

Apprentices:

Blackpaw- Black tom with white stripes.

Darkpaw- Black tom with a gray tail-tip, gray paws, and amber eyes.

Leafpaw- Brown she-cat with green eyes.

Rosepaw- Dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

Foxpaw- Red tom with amber eyes.

Queens:

Featherleaf- Gray she-cat with black spots and blue eyes. Expecting Silverclaws' kits.

Pinebush- brown she-cat with black stripes. Mother of Hawkwings' kits: Flowerkit~ Brown she-kit with green eyes, Icekit~ pure white tom, Spiritkit~ Blind white she-kit.

Elders:

Dewsplash- Blue/gray she-cat with green eyes.

Stripeclaw- Ginger tom with dark ginger stripes.

StormClan

Leader: Sparrowstar- Dark brown tom with black paws and amber eyes.

Deputy: Mossfern- light gray, almost white, she-cat with dark gray paws. Blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Lilacfur- Small ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes.  
>APPRENTICE: Dawnpaw<p>

Warriors: Cloudears- Big white tom with gray eyes.

Mapleleaf- honey-colored she-cat with blue eyes.

Firepelt- Dark ginger tom with amber eyes.

Mistyfur- Gray she-cat with green eyes.

Thornstrike- Black tom with brown paws. Amber eyes.  
>APPRENTICE: Lakepaw<p>

Breezecloud- Black and white she-cat with blue eyes.

Hollygaze- Gray she-cat with green eyes.

Riverpool- white she-cat with a black tail.

Badgernose- Black tom with a white stripe.

Birdtail- Calico she-cat with amber eyes.

Rednose- Red tom with yellow eyes.

Frostfire- White tom with ginger ears and yellow eyes.  
>APPRENTICE: Dustpaw<p>

Apprentices: Dawnpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

Lakepaw- white she-cat with brown stripes and amber eyes.

Dustpaw- Dark gray tom.

Queens: Streamnose- Blue she-cat. Expecting Firepelts' kits.

Elders: Jackie- Brown she-cat, formally a loner. Has excellent knowledge about fighting.

TreeClan

Leader: Barkstar- Black tom with amber eyes.

Deputy: Windstorm- White tom with a large fluffy tail.

Medicine Cat: Leafstorm- White and brown tabby tom.  
>APPRENTICE: Rootfrost<p>

Warriors: Yewfeather- Orange she-cat with yellow eyes.  
>APPRENTICE: Grasspaw<p>

Oakclaw- Brown tom with black spots and green eyes.

Willowtail- Blue she-cat with amber eyes.

Sandpelt- Ginger tom with gray eyes.

Smalltree- Small brown she-cat

Snowtalon- White tom with brown paws.  
>APPRENTICE: Skypaw<p>

Riverspot- Black she-cat with blue eyes.

Eaglescreech- Brown tom with white ears and tail tip. Amber eyes.

Forestlight- White she-cat with green eyes.

Rainleap- Gray tom with blue eyes.

Dovecloud- White she-cat with gray eyes.

Sootleaf- Black tom with forest green eyes.

Apprentices: Rootfrost- Brown tom with ice blue eyes.

Skypaw- Blue she-cat with blue eyes.

Grasspaw- Gray tom with yellow/green eyes.

Queens: Berryheart- Red she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Sandpelt's kit: Redkit~ a red she-kit with a black tail tip and blue eyes.

Elders: Brackenclaw- Brown tom with black paws.

Speckledleaf- Tortoiseshell she-cat.

Honeysplash- Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

OTHER CATS: Rumble- Brown loner.

Snowy- White rouge she-cat.

Night- Black rouge tom.

Prologue

"_It's failed!" A blue she-cat hissed, scraped her claws on the ground. "Our plan has failed!" _

"_Calm down, Bluestar." A tortoiseshell she-cat meowed, sitting beside the other she-cat. _

_Bluestar leapt to her paws. "DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" She screeched. "We made new Clans to try to stop these mistakes. But now it's going to happen, AGAIN!" _

"_Bluestar, Stop!" The other she-cat jumped back. _

"_Spottedleaf is right, Bluestar. You need to stop." A majestic golden tom meowed, padding into the clearing. "These mistakes could happen anywhere." _

_Bluestar sat down and sighed. "You're right, Lionheart. But the whole point of making these Clans was to stop these mistakes." _

"_We know, Bluestar. The whole of StarClan was a part of this." Spottedleaf meowed. _

_Lionheart nodded in agreement. "Don't worry Bluestar. It will be done as soon as it was started." _

_Bluestar sighed. "I hope you're right." _

**Hope you enjoyed. See you Friday! Please review!**

**~Snowy :D**


End file.
